thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Plásma Commentates
"Hey, Creature Channel. I'm Plásma. . ." Plásma Commentates is the main character of The Creature Channel. He appears in the most videos and series across the channel. Plásma is the host of his own channel that shares the name of Plásma Commentates. Physical Description Plásma is a dark energy sorcerer vampire, one of four in the universe. It is said that Plásma uses The Creature Council's mission suit to disguise himself as a human in life action videos. Because of this, not much is known of Plásma's true form on the channel. However, in The Creature Council Chronicles, the character Christopher Harris is younger version Plásma Commentates, whose true form is predominantly shown in that series. Most of Plásma's appearances on The Creature Channel comes from animatic pony videos. Here he takes the form of a dark grey Alicorn. He has red cat eyes and a slick back black mane and tail. In Minecraft videos, Plásma uses the truest to life form on the channel. The skin used is a fair skinned male with bright red eyes and long black hair that partially covers one eye. He is wearing The Creature Council Mission Suit and often wears a white lab coat above it. Background For a background of Plásma Commentates' early life, please visit the Christopher Harris page. After a few years of spying on Earth schools, Plásma decided to start up a YouTube channel called Dinolover365. This was Plásma's introduction to Youtube and filmmaking. There was very little sometimes no edits in the videos, and most of them were random vlog based videos. Although the professionalism of the channel was very low, a lot of the concepts of the current channel originated from Dinolover365. Creature Council Confidential, Extreme Creature Science, Dear Creature Council, The Creature Book, and Oobi's Adventures made their start here. Dinolover365 was a short-lived channel that only lasted about a year and a half. However, the account was owned by the school district and would have been deleted in August of 2019. So he decided to make a new account and a new channel. Plásma has owned other channels other than Dinolover365 in the past. He co-owned a channel with his old friend called Halloweentown News, where two videos would be uploaded daily. This channel was a predecessor to Creature World News. Plásma would make a "news forecast" in the morning, and his friend would make another in the afternoon. This was a short-lived channel, only lasting four days before life caught up with both parties and the channel disbanded. The channel named Christopher Harris was made on accident. This was supposed to be the original "The Creature Channel" but was given the wrong name. Only one video has been posted and is currently the oldest living video that Plásma owns. Plásma can no longer access this account as he has lost the password for it. Essentially, this makes the channel a fossil of the original Creature Channel Content. After the flop that was Halloweentown News, Plásma created his own news channel called Creature World News. Creature World News, unlike Halloweentown News, did not have a set schedule and, over its two-year lifespan, only produced three episodes. Plásma was forced to delete this channel after it supposedly got hacked. In reality, it was one of his cousins using his old phone. Regardless the entire account was deleted, but the three episodes were saved and reuploaded on Plásma Commentates. On November 4th, 2015, Plásma created "The Creature Channel" Proper. But did not produce content for the channel until October 31, 2016, where he uploaded "The Portal Cant Be Stopped!" Role on the Channel Plásma is the head of the channel and appears the most out of all other characters. Every decision made on the channel must go through him before it gets uploaded. All but two others follow this rule, Mr. Hand and Anti-Plásma, who uploads videos on the channel with Plásma knowing about them. He is the host of numerous different series across the channel. Work on "Plásma Commentates" Plásma Commentates is a sister channel to The Creature Channel ''and acts as a second channel to it. Behind the scenes, making ofs, deleted scenes, and even unfinished videos are put on Plásma Commentates. Apart from that Plásma uploads normal channel things like vlogs and gaming based content. Plásma has introduced a rule for the two channels: "Only Series Content will go on the main channel. Everything else, plus a few exceptions, goes on ''Plásma Commentates" Despite making easier content for Plásma Commentates, ''Plásma spends more time on ''The Creature Channel. Trivia * Plásma Commentates' real name is currently unknown ** Christopher Harris is another one of the many aliases that he uses * Category:The Creature Channel Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Channel Owners Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Minecraft